The Half-Vampire
by Akuma Kurama
Summary: femnaru! bukan naruko, tapi female naruto... awas vampire! bad summary! enjoy, rnr please


**Half-Vampire Kuu punya**

**Naruto punyanya Masashi Kishimoto-san**

**Rate T (nggak sanggup bikin lebih dari itu)㈴4**

**Genrenya... minna-tachi tentuin sendiri yaahh... :D**

**ini epep yang muncul karena mimpi Kuu beberapa waktu lalu, Kuu nggak tau ni epep bakal sampe chappy berapa.. hehehe. dan lagii, maaf mina-tachi, kalo ini abal, geje, nggak bagus [bakar ajaaaa...!] typo bertebaran dmana2. XD. dan lagi, ini FEMNaru! ingat ituuu~~. mohon baca dulu ya, baru boleh kritik, Kuu terima semua kritik, saran, review, flamer dekaka dah...! ㈳3**

karena aku nggak pinter bikin summary, jadi ya langsung aja yahh... Kuu persembahkan ff Kuu yang abal ini!

enjoy it minna-tachi... ^^

* * *

**HALF-VAMPIRE**

Chappy one

"Naru!" panggil seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambut berwarna hitam lurus dan bola mata yang berwarna hitam legam, kulitnya putih dengan seulas senyum yang selalu terpampang dibibirnya. Gadis yang dipanggilpun menoleh dan tersenyum ceria ke arah pemuda tersebut.

"Sai… ada apa?" Tanya Naruto ke pemuda tampan yang bernama Sai tersebut.

"hehehe, nggak kok. Tumben kamu ada disini? Biasanya jam segini kan kamu harus menyiapkan makan malam." Sai adalah pemuda yang masuk dalam kategori sempurna, dengan tinggi badan proporsional dan berat badan yang ideal, wajah tampan, baik hati dan ramah [itu yang terlihat], cukup untuk membuat semua gadis yang melihatnya langsung berteriak histeris dan jatuh hati padanya.

Tapi itu nggak berlaku pada gadis manis dengan tanda lahir 3 goresan kumis kucing yang menambah kadar kemanisan dan keimutannya. Namanya adalah Naruto Namikaze, gadis berusia 19 tahun ini sekarang tengah menjalani studynya di Konoha University, fakultas kedokteran. Meski usianya 19 tahun, tapi tak aka nada yang menyangka jika tahun ini dia akan wisuda dan langsung melanjutkan strata 2 nya di kampus yang sama.

Naruto termasuk mahasiswi yang popular dan disegani di KU, selain manis dan imut, dia juga ramah dan ceria. Dengan rambut pirangnya yang lurus dan panjang, kulit tubuhnya yang berwarna tan eksotis, pipi chubby dengan tambahan 3 kumis kucing yang semakin membuatnya manis. Naruto termasuk mahasiswi yang mungil. Tinggii badannya mepet sekali dengan syarat untuk memasuki fakultas kedokteran, yaitu 160 cm, berat badan ideal. Fisik yang sempurna, membuatnya menjadi mahasiswi favorit para mahasiswa bahkan dosen-dosen juga menaruh banyak perhatian pada gadis manis ini.

Naruto bertemu dengan Sai sekitar satu tahun yang lalu. Dia menemukan Sai dalam kondisi terluka parah. Jiwanya sebagai dokter menyuruhnya untuk merawat pemuda asing tersebut. Dan hubungan merekapun semakin baik sampai sekarang.

"uhum! Tapi tadi aku harus pergi ke rumah sakit dulu, ada pasien yang gawat. Yah, sekalian aku kan yang praktek sekarang. Apa Sai mau membantuku membuat makan malam?" Tanya Naruto ramah, Sai tersenyum tuus. Dia mengangguk sebagai jawaban, mereka berduapun segera pergi ke rumah yang ditinggali Naruto.

"apa sudah berbelanja?" Tanya Sai memecah kesunyian

"tadi jii-san dan Konohamaru sudah berbelanja" jawab Naruto, Sai hanya ber-oh-ria. Naruto adalah anak yatim piatu, dia tinggal bersama dengan paman dan bibinya, serta keponakannya, Konohamaru. Keluarga Naruto juga telah mengenal Sai dengan baik, karena Sai juga sering berkunjung. Bahkan sering makan malam di rumah, bahkan menginap.

"tadaimaa…"seru mereka berdua serempak

"okaeri, nee-chan, Sai-nii…" yang membukakan pintu adalah Konohamaru, adik sepupu Naruto. Mempersilahkan mereka berdua masuk. Naruto segera ke dapur diikuti Said an Konohamaru.

"apa makan malamnya masih lama, nee-chan?" Tanya Konohamaru yang dari tadi menahan lapar, Sai menghampiri Konohamaru,

"apa kamu udah lapar? Nii-san punya cake, mau?" Tanya Sai, sembari mengeluarkan bungkusan yang dia bawa tadi. Karena lapar, Konohamaru langsung menerimanya dan mulai memakannya sendirian.

"astaga Sai… udah kubilang kan, jangan repot-repot begitu. Jangan manjain Konohamaru dong." Protes Naruto saat melihat Sai memberikan cake yang cukup besar ke Konohamaru, meskipun protesannya diiringi dengan senyuman maklum. Tapi tetap saja, Naruto merasa nggak enak. Karena tiap berkunjung, Sai pasti membawa oleh-oleh.

"aku nggak keberatan kok, aku juga nggak repot Naru.." jawab Sai tersenyum, mengusap kepala Konohamaru yang sedang asik makan cake.

"hahh… dasar kau ini. Nanti Konohamaru jadi manja padamu."

"nggak masalah kan, memanjakan calon adik sendiri." Kata Sai serius, sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya menganggapnya sebagai candaan saja.

"dasar kau ini. Tetap saja nggak baik memanjakannya. Konohamaru, makanlah di ruang makan. Jangan makan sambil berdiri begitu." Omel Naruto yang melihat keadaan Konohamaru yang melahap cake dari Sai.

"ha'i" Konohamarupun langsung berlari, bukan kea rah ruang makan. Melainkan ke ruang tamu. Naruto mendengus kesal, sedangkan Sai hanya tersenyum.

"jadi, aku boleh memanjakanmu, begitu?" Kata Sai yang segera memeluk Naruto dari belakang. Naruto yang sedang memotong daging sedikit kaget.

"jangan bercanda Sai, aku nggak memintamu untuk memanjakanku." Jelas Naruto, menghentikan acara memotongnya dan melepaskan pelukan Sai.

"aku nggak bercanda Naru… kau tau, sejak pertama kita bertemu, kau telah menawan hatiku. Aku jatuh cinta padamu Naru." Ucapp Sai, memeuk Naruto (lagi).

"Sai… ada banyak wanita cantik di luar sana. Banyak sekali yang jauh lebih baik dariku." Tolak Naruto, melepaskan pelukan Said an menghadap ke arahnya.

"tapi hanya kamu aja Naru. Hanya kamu yang bisa menawan hatiku. Kamulah yang terbaik untukku. Kenapa kamu selalu saja menolakku Naru? Apa yang kurang dariku?" Tanya Sai, karena selalu mendapatkan penolakan secara halus dari Naruto.

"aku nggak pantas buatmu Sai…"

"pantas nggaknya, itu semua tergantung denganku. Dan aku merasa kamu pantas, sangat pantas bersanding denganku Naru.." Si mengusap pipi tan Naruto yang terasa sangat halus di bawah kulit tangannya.

"maaf Sai, aku nggak bisa. Kamu terlalu sempurna untukku.." Naruto menyentuh tangan Sai yang berada di pipinya, menatap Sai lembut. Mencoba untuk menjelaskan. Tapi kesabaran Sai telah mencapai batasnya.

"jadi… kau menolakku lagi Naru..? kenapa? Kenapa kau berani sekali menolakku!?" bentak Sai. Naruto tersentak kaget, karena selama setahun terakhir dia mengenal Sai, dia tak bernah dibentak seperti ini oleh Sai.

"S-Sai, aku.. aku sayang kamu.. sebagai kakakku.. aku udah mencobanya Sai.. tapi tetap tak bia. Maafkan aku.." Naruto menunduk, nggak berani menatap mata Sai langsung.

"kau.. kau akan menyesalinya Naru. Kau harus membayar semua sakit hatiku ini!" dan detik itu juga, menjadi detik-detik yang sangat mengerikan bagi Naruto. Malam yang tak mungkin dia lupakan seumur hidupnya. Tragedy itu, membuatnya kehilangan keceriaan yang selalu dibawanya. Karena semua keceriaannya, telah dihapuskan dengan kejadian sadis yang dia saksikan dengan matakepalanya sendiri. Pembantaian keluarganya.

Pembantaian yang dilakukan oleh orang yang dia selamatkan setahun lalu. Oleh Sai, orang yang dia anggap kakaknya. Hari itupula yang membuat Naruto menjadi takut, jika sendirian di malam hari.

**サス****-****ナル****-****イタ**

3 tahun kemudian…

"Naru-chan, ayo makan siang dulu sayang." Ajak Mikoto. Ya, setelah tragedy pembantaian itu, Naruto tinggal bersama keluarga Uchiha di mansion mewah Uchiha. Itachi yang menemukan Naruto dalam kondisi yang mengenaskan. Bukan mengenaskan dalam artian yang sebenarnya, melainkan kondisi jiwa yang terguncang, tatapan mata yang kosong, dan linangan airmata yang terus menerus mengalir dari kedua matanya.

Meskipun hanya keberuntungan kecil, tapi Naruto sangat bersyukur, karena dapat bertemu keluarga Uchiha, yang notabene adalah sahabat baik dari kedua orang tua kandungnya. Dan malam itu juga, Fugaku mengangkat Naruto menjadi anak angkatnya. Bersumpah untuk melindungi putrinya dari siapapun yang mengancam jiwanya, dan juga karena janjinya pada Minato Namikaze, sahabat baiknya.

"iya kaa-san" jawab NAruto dari dalam kamarnya, Naruto segera turun ke ruang makan yang terletak di lantai satu. Di ruang makan, sudah ada Fugaku, Mikoto dan Itachi.

"maaf tou-san, Naru membuat tou-san, kaa-san dan nii-chan menunggu." Setelah membungkukkan badanya, Naruto mncium pipi Mikoto dan duduk di sebelahnya. Meskipun sebuah senyuman terpasang di wajah manisnya, tapi itu hanyalah senyuman palsu.

"nggak pa-pa kok sayang, yang penting kan, kamu mau makan dan kita bisa makan bersama. Ayo kita makan." Ucap Mikoto, dan makan siang pun segera dimulai. Tak ada suara obrolan, hanya ada suara sendok yang bertemu dengan piring, karena memang nggak sopan makan sambil ngobrol.

"Tachi, besok kamu luang kan?" Tanya Fugaku, setelah makan siang selesai. Itachi mengangguk.

"besok kamu dan Naru jemput Sasuke ya." Pinta Fugaku

"euhm.. sebelumnya Naru minta maaf tou-san, Naru nggak bisa ikut. Besok Naru ada pasien yang harus Naru tangani. Ini ujian terakhir Naru." Karena nggak bisa memenuhi permintaan Fugaku, Naruto benar-benar menyesal dan menunduk dalam.

"hei hei… nggak pa-pa kok, kan masih ada Itachi. Jangan bersedih begitu sayang." Meskipun Fugaku terkenal berhati dingin, tapi jika sudah menyangkut Naruto, pasti hatinya meleleh, dan beruah menjadi sosok ayah yang hangat, penyayang dan sabar.

"Naru-han, sudah jangan bersedih begitu. Tou-san kan gak masalah dengan itu. Karena NAru memang sibuk. Jadi nggak masalah kok." Bujuk Mikoto yang masih melihat NAruto menunduk, memeluk bahunya dan mengusapnya penuh kasih sayang. Itachi tersenyum.

"nii-chan yakin, Suke pasti ngertiin kondisi Naru." Bujuk Itachi,

"nii-chan… jangan meledek Naru.. mana mungkin Suke-nii ngertiin Naru, kita kan sama sekali belum bertemu." Protes Naruto, mengembungkan pipinya, sontak membuat keluarga Uchiha tertawa hangat karena ekspresi yang dibuatnya.

"hahaha… iya iya, nii-chan minta maaf deh. Gommen ne. ah ya, besok nii-chan antar Naru ya." Tawar Itachi. Naruto mengangguk dan tersenyum, senyum ceria yang telah lama hilang. Senyum yang hanya akan dia tunjukan untuk keluarganya saja

Keesokan paginya, Naruto sudah bangun, tapi masih tetap bersembunyi di kamarnya, lebih tepatnya masih berkutat dengan seragam perawatnya.

"Naru-chan, bangun sayang." Mikoto ada didepan kamar Naruto untuk membangunkan putri bungsunya, tak lama pintu berwarna orange itupun terbuka.

"iya kaa-san, Naru udah bangun kok." Akhirnya keluar juga dari kandang (?), penampilan Naru sudah rapi, seragam perawatnya pun terlihat elegan di kenakan olehnya. Apalagi Naruto tampak manis dan sexy.

"wah sudah rapi ternyata, mau sarapan di rumah atau dijalan?" tenya Mikotolembut, seraya mencium kening Naruto penus sayang.

"di jalan aja kaa-san, habisnya Naru udah telat." Aku Naruto

"baiklah, kaa-san udah buatkan kamu bekal makan siang dan sarapan. Itachi juga udah siap di depan, ayo." Mikoto membimbing (?) Naruto kedepan, untuk menemui Itachi dan juga pamit pada Fugaku. Di ruang makan, Nampak Fugaku sedang membaca Koran paginya, ditemani secangkir kopi yang masih mengepulkan uap, Itachi duduk di depan Fugaku, sepertinya selesai sarapan.

"selamat pagi tou-san, nii-chan."

"pagi sayang, wah wah. Putriku manis sekali." Puji Fugaku yang melihat penampilan Naruto, Itachipun terpesona melihat seragam yang dikenakan Naruto. 'kawaii…' batinya

"euhm.. Naru berangkat dulu ya tou-san, udah telat…" pamit Naruto, mencium pipi Fugaku dan Mikoto, lalu segera menyusul Itachi yang sudah jalan duluan ke teras (wah, cepet amat jalannya). Sebenanya Naruto juga bisa menaiki kendaraan sendiri, ataupun diantar supir. Tapi Fugaku melarang keras, karena takut Naruto kenapa-napa.

"hati-hati sayang. Jangan lupa makan sarapanmu." Pesan Mikoto mengingatkan akan sarapan Naruto, Naruto mengangguk, dan pergi ke depan. Masuk ke dalam mobil merah milik Itachi.

"Tachi-nii mau?" setelah mobil berjalan, Naruto segera membuka kotak bekal yang di sediakan Mikoto, menawari Itachi. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Itachi, Naruto sudah menyuapkan telur gulung ke Itachi, meskipun tadi Itachi udah sarapan, tapi Itachi tak menolaknya, takut membuat adiknya ini kecewa.

"apa Tachi-nii juga belum sarapan?" Tanya Naruto, menyuap bagiannya sendiri.

"udah kok Naru-chan, sekarang kamu buat perutmu kenyang aja. Nii-chan konsen nyetir ya." Jelas Itachi, mengusap pipi Naruto sayang, memberikan senyuman hangatnya. Narutopun mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Sisa perjalanan menuju RS. Konoha pun digunakan untuk menghabiskan sarapan yang telah dibuat Mikoto.

"makasih Tachi-nii, udah mau Naru repotin." Kata Naruto, setelah mereka tiba di depan gerbang masuk RS. Itachi tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Naruto.

"itu udah tugas dan kewajibanku, imouto…"

"ihh… rambut Naru jangan diacak-acak dong nii-chan, jadinya berantakan lagi kan…" protes Naruto, memanyunkan bibirnya. Itachi terkekeh geli melihat tingkah laku adiknya ini, lalu dirapihkannya lagi rambut Naruto.

"nah, udah kan? Jangan ngambek lagi dong." Ujar Itachi lembut, mengelus pipi Naruto lembut. Dan pemandangan yang indah itu (hayoo lho, pemandangan apaan coba? #tabok) sukses membuat iri kaum hawa yang ada di RS. Konoha, mereka juga menginginkan ada di posisi Naruto. Sayangnya mereka tak tau apa yang ada di balik wajah ceria dan polos Naruto.

"hehehe.. yaudah Naru masuk dulu deh, jaa tachi-nii." Setelah memberikan kecupan ringan di pipi Itachi, Naruto segera memasuki gedung RS itu. Sedangkan Itachi tersenyum lembut melihatnya.

"dasar anak itu… syukurlah dia bisa ceria lagi, meski tak seceria dulu." Gumamnya, Itachi memasuki mobil merahnya dan segera pergi ke bandara, untuk menjemput sang pangeran Uchiha.

RS Konoha

"ohayo Naru-chan. Hari ini terlambat, ada apa?" Tanya Ino, kohai Naruto di Konoha University, meskipun usia mereka setara.

"ohayo Ino-chan, hehe, habisnya tadi malam keasikan ngerjain proposal." Jawab Naruto, seceria mungkin. Meskipun cerianya sekarang hanyalah topeng belaka. Tapi bukan berarti sifat cerianya menghilang total, karena setiap di depan keluarga Uchiha, Naruto selalu bisa ceria.

"dasar Naru-chan…" sambung Hinata, teman baik Naruto yang lainnya.

"kamu ini, lama-lama jadi kayak Sakura deh. Gila kesehatan." Lanjut Ino.

"hehehe… yah, demi kesehatanku dan juga umat manusia kan… lagipula kesehatan itu sangat penting." Hinata dan Ino hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah teman sekaligus senpai mereka ini. Ya, karena Naruto sekarang sedang menempuh pasca sarja, a.k.a. S2 untuk mempelajari lebih detail tentang kesehatan. Diusianya yang masih termasuk muda, Naruto benar-benar masuk ke dalam jajaran mahasiswi yang jenius. Sedangkan Hinata dan Ino masih menempuh S1 mereka.

"hei, kenapa Sakura-chan terlihat sangat senang begitu? Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Naruto saat mereka sedang beristirahat siang.

"kamu nggak tau ya, hari ini kan pacarnya pulang dari New York, stdynya disana udah kelar, dan dia akan menjadi salah satu dokter spesialis di rumah sakit ini." Jawab Ino, sedangkan Sakura mengangguk, mengiyakan apa yang Ino ucapkan dengan wajah yang merah merona.

"waaah wah, aku baru pertama kali ini melihat Sakura-chan merona seperti itu. Hihihi" Aku Naruto, disetujui oleh Hinata, karena selama ini Sakura selalu berwajah serius, meskipun bisa diajak bercanda.

"uuhh… apa ada yang lucu? Berhentilah tertawa Naru-chan" pinta Sakura, wajahnya semakin merah merona karena malu. Bukannya berhenti, mereka bertiga malah terkikik geli melihat perubahan sifat Sakura yang bertolak belakang.

"ah ya Naru-chan, tadi pagi kamu diantar sama siapa?" Tanya Sakura setelah bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Meskipun mereka bertiga adalah teman terdekat Naruto, tapi diantara mereka bertiga nggak ada yang tau, kalo sejak 3 tahun lalu Naruto tinggal di mansion Uchiha.

Yang mereka bertiga ketahui, Naruto tinggal bersama saudara jauhnya, mereka bertiga tau, kalo Naruto itu udah nggak punya orang tua. Naruto sendiri juga jarang cerita banyak masalah pribadi dan keluarganya.

"tadi diantar sama aniki. Sekarang aniki mau menjemput adiknya di bandara." Jawab Naruto, nggak mau menyebut nama aniki-anikinya. Dan mereka bertiga hanya ber-oh-ria.

Setelah jam istirahat selesai, mereka segera mengerjakan tugas mereka kembali, karena kerjaan mereka yang terhitung banyak, nggak ada waktu lagi untuk mereka bersantai, sampai-sampai Naruto tak sempat mengangkat telpon dari sang ibu, Mikoto.

Ketika dirasa waktunya cukup senggang, akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk menelpon Mikoto.

/moshi-moshi kaa-san. Gomen ne, tadi Naru nggak sempat angkat telpon dari kaa-san, kerjaan Naru banyak banget kaa-san/

/…/

, ini aja ada waktu senggang./

/../

/ah, jangan kaa-san, nanti biar Naru pulang naik bus aja. Kasihan aniki, pasti cape. Biar mereka istirahat aja./ 'semoga masih ada bus nanti' batin Naruto

/…/

/baiklah kaa-san… ! iya, nanti Naru tunggu aniki sambil jalan aja./

/…/

/gomenne kaa-san, baiklah. Iya, Naru tunggu di halte bus di depan rumah sakit. Dewa mata, daisuki kaa-san./

Segera, sambungan telepon itu terputus. Dan Naruto segera mengerjakan kembali tugas-tugasnya.

Hari inipun Naruto pulang lebih malam daripada kemarin. Sedangkan Hinata dan Ino sudah pulang sedari tadi. Kini tinggal dirinya dan Sakura yang belum pulang. Mereka berdua menunggu jemputan mereka masing-masing di halten depan rumah sakit.

"Naru-chan, kamu mau naik bus?" Tanya Sakura. Biasanya dia juga naik bus. Tapi untuk hari ini, Sakura minta di jemput sang pacar. "daripada naik bus, mending bareng aku aja." Lanjut Sakura, nggak tega juga ninggalin Naruto sendirian di malam seperti ini.

"ah, nggak usah Sakura-chan, aku dijemput aniki .."Naruto meyakinkan Sakura. Tak seberapa lama, mobil yang menjemput Sakura sudah datang. Jendela mobil biru dongker itu terbuka, menampakkan wajah sang kekasih yang sedikit tersamarkan karena gelap di dalam mobil. Namun Naruto masih bisa menebak, pemuda yang notabene adalah kekasih Sakura tersebut tampan, cool, berusia kisaran 25-26 tahunan.

"ah, pacarku udah datang. Kamu yakin nggak mau bareng aku aja Naru-chan?" Tanya Sakura sekali lagi, memastikan jawaban Naruto. Naruto hanya menggeleng kecil, meskipun sejujurnya dia takut jika malam gelap seperti ini hanya sendirian, tapi dia nggak mau membuat Sakura terganggu dengan adanya dia diantara Sakura dan pacarnya.

"sebentar lagi, aniki datang kok. Duluan aja, nggak pa-pa." Nauto tersenyum meyakinkan. Akhirnya Sakura masuk ke dalam mobil sport mewah tersebut. Merasa pernah melihat mobil itu, tapi toh di Jepang ini banyak kan yang memiliki mobil seperti itu.

"jaa mata ne Naru-chan. Hati-hati ya." Sakura melambaikan tanganya kea rah Naruto.

"kamu juga hati-hati dijalan." Senyum Naruto semakin hilang setelah melihat mobil yang membawa Sakura menghilang di kejauhan. "semoga Tachi-nii segera datang." Naruto memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, rasa takutnya perlahan namun pasti segera muncul. Takut jika tiba-tiba Sai datang dan membunuhnya. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat tubuh Naruto gemetaran dan berkeringat dingin. Dia benar benar merasa takut.

"Naru-chan? Hei kamu kenapa sasyang?" Tanya Itachi yang sudh tiba dan segera turun karena melihat kondisi Naruto. Dia sangat takut terjadi sesuatu dengan adik tercintanya. Padahal saat perjalanan untuk menjemput Naruto tadi, dia udah ngebut agar nggak membuat Naruto menunggu terlalu lama. Apa yang dia khawatirkan sejak tadi ternyata benar terjadi, bahwa NAruto akan seperti ini setiap kali berada di luar sendirian saat malam.

Itachi segera memeluk tubh Naruto yang gemetaran, dia tahu pasti jika sekarang ini Naruto benar-benar sedang teringat akan kejadia pembantaian keluarganya 3 tahun lalu. Dengan pelukan yang berkesan melindungi dan menenangkan, Itachi mencoba berbicara padanya.

"Naru-chan, tenang ya… ada aku disini. Tenanglah sayang…" ucapnya lembut, mengelus rambut Naruto penuh sayang. Memberikan kenyamanan dan rasa aman untuk adik perempuan yang dicintainya ini.

"a-aniki… Naru…Naru takut.. takut sekali… hiks hiks…" akhirnya tangisan Naruto pecah dipelukan Itachi. Dan itu membuat Itachi lega, karena emosi NAruto bisa terbuang melalui sebuah tangisan. Tak lama, tubuh Naruto udah nggak gemetaran seperti tadi, menandakan kalo sekarang dia sudah mulai tenang. Meskipun masih terdengar isakan kecil dari mulutnya.

"kita pulang sekarang ya, kaa-san pasti cemas." Itachi memapah Naruto untuk masuk ke memasang sabuk pengaman, Itachi segera melajukan mobilnya menuju mansion Uchiha. selama perjalanan tersebut Naruto hanya terdiam.

"tadi bagaimana tugas di RSnya Naru-chan? Tanya Itachi, mencoba mencairkan suasana. Hening tak ada jawaban, "apa banyak kerjaan?" lanjut Itachi.

"…" masih tetap tak ada jawaban, akhirnya Itachipun menoleh, melihat keadaan Naruto saat ini. Yang ternyata tengah tertidur lelap.

"astaga, pantas sepi… pasti ini hari yang melelahkan ya" Itachi mengelus pipi Naruto lembut, memperhatikan wajahnya yang tenang ketika tertidur seperti ini.

"maafin aku ya sayang, udah telat jemput kamu." Mereka tiba di halaman depan mansion Uchiha, berbarengan dengan sang pangeran Uchiha. itachi segera keluar dan menggendong Naruto ala bridal.

"kenapa aniki pulang bawa cewek? Tumben sekali… jangan bilang cewek itu adik angkat kami lagi." Gumam Sasuke, melihat anikinya menggendong Naruto.

"Suke, tolong kamu masukin sekalian mobilku ya. Makasih" setelah meminta tolong pada sang adik, Itachi segera membawa Naruto masuk ke mansion mewah tersebut. Sebenarnya Sasuke sangat malas dan kesal, tapi karena jarang sekali anikinya itu meminta tolong dan mengucapkan terimakasih, akhirnya Sasuke dengan suka rela memasukkan mobil Itachi, padahal di mansion tersebut ada banyak sekali pelayan. Dasar.

Didalam mansion mewah tersebut, Mikoto dan Fugaku menanti kedatangan Itachi. Sangat terlihat jelas kalo sang nyonya Uchiha tidaklah tenang dan merasa cemas, sedangkan kepala rumah tangga Uchiha aka Fugaku, tetap memasang wajah tenang meskipun hatinya juga cemas menanti kepulangan putrinya.

"Tachi, ada apa dengan Naru-chan?" Tanya Mikoto panic ketika melihat Itachi menggendong Naruto yang tak sadarkan diri. Sangat cemas akan keadaan putri angkatnya.

"Naru cuman kecapekan aja kok kaa-san, dia tertidur saat perjalanan pulang tadi." Jelas Itachi, dengan tenangnya, agar ibunya juga tenang. Setelah melihat ayah dan ibunya lega, akhirnya Itachi pamit, ingin menidurkan Naruto dikamarnya.

"kaa-san, kenapa baka aniki membawa cewek pulang, kalo Suke aja nggak boleh" protes Sasuke yang memasuki ruang keluarga. Dengan bodohnya, tak menghiraukan analisa keduanya, Sasuke bertanya pada ibu dan ayahnya.

"Suke… kamu dari mana? Itu bukan pacar Itachi, gadis itu Naruto, adik angkatmu sayang" jawab sang ibu, aka Mikoto

"jemput Sakura.."

"kau ini, kenapa tadi nggak mau jemput adikmu juga? Padahal adikmu juga ada di sana!" seru Fugaku, karena melihat putra bungsunya yang tadi menolak perintah Mikoto.

"sudahlah anata, mungkin Suke lupa dengan wajah Naru-chan… ya sudah, kamu istirahat saja nak. Kaa-san tau kamu pasti masih capek." Perintah Mikoto terkesan lembut. Fugaku masih sedikit kesal dengan tingkah putra bungsunya ini, tapi apa mau dikata.

"hn" hanya dua kata itu yang muncul, dan Sasuke segera beranjak pergi ke kamarnya.

"anak itu. Nggak sopan sekali, masa Cuma ucapin dua kata itu aja. Irit sekali bicaranya" gerutu Fugaku ketika mendengar jawaban anaknya.

"anata, bukankah itu sifat yang menurun darimu. Hihihi" Mikoto hanya tertawa kecil ketika melihat suaminya menggerutu seperti itu.

::: Sasuke POV :::

Benarkah gadis yang digendong aniki tadi, gadis pirang yang ada di halte bus? Namanya Naruto ya… kenapa aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya ya?

Aku terus memikirkan itu sambil jalan menuju ke kamarku, aku paling nggak suka ada hal yang mengganjal dipikiranku. Hmm.. pertama biarkan aku memperkenalkan diri dulu. Namaku Sasuke Uchiha, pangeran vampire, yah, hanya pangeran. Bukan putra mahkota, karena putra mahkotanya adalah aniki. Aku juga nggak mau dibikin repot sama urusan raja atau apapun itu.

Nah keluargaku ini adalah keluarga vampire. Bukan hanya sembarangan vampire, melainkan bangsawan vampire terkuat yang ada di dunia ini. Nggak ada yang bisa mengalahkan klan Uchiha. klan kamilah yang terkuat, karena selain kekuatan yang klan Uchiha miliki, proses adaptasi dan cara berbaur dengan manusia yang sangat sempurna dapat kami lakukan. Jadi nggak ada manusia yang menyadari keberadaan kami. Klan Uchiha juga terkenal karena sanggup bertahan selama seratus tahun tanpa minum darah manusia, melainkan hanya meminum darah hewan.

Aku nggak ada maksud melebih-lebihkan tentang kehebatan klan Uchiha, tapi memang itulah kenyataannya. Klan Uchiha tak terkalahkan dan tak tertandingi oleh mahkluk keaadabian yang lainnya. Tapi kata tou-san dan juga catatan di buku kuno, ada sebuah klan yang dapat dengan mudah memusnahkan kami. Bahkan klan Uchiha ada di dunia ini untuk melayani dan melindungi klan tersebut. Kalo nggak salah nama klan tersebut adalah klan Uzumaki, klan mereka bukanlah jenis mahkluk keabadian seperti kami, tapi mereka terkenal dengan umur panjangnya.

Mereka juga begitu ditakuti oleh mahkluk keabadian yang lainnya, karena kekuatan mereka yang mampu mengendalikan seekor monster pembunuh terkuat yang pernah ada, Kyuubi no Kitsune. Klan Uzumaki memang kuat, tapi karena mereka hanyalah manusia biasa, maka mereka akan dengan mudah untuk di hancurkan. Bukan dengan menghisap darah mereka, melainkan menusuk jatung mereka. Menurut cerita yang kudengar, darah mereka sangat mematikan bagi vampire yang meminumnya. Aku juga nggak yakin dengan cerita itu.

Tapi setahuku, klan Uzumaki sudah musnah 300 tahun yang lalu, dimusnahkan oleh vampire yang terinfeksi racun Kyuubi no Kitsune, racun yang dapat meningkatkan kekuatan vampire. Dan sekarang klan yang kami para mahkluk keabadian takuti, dan harus klan Uchiha layani hanyalah tinggal nama, dan menjadi legenda saja.

Hahh…

Aku menghela napas berat, entah kenapa sejak pulang rasanya aku sama sekali nggak lapar. Kubaringkan tubuhku di ranjang king size milikku. Rasanya baru kemarin aku meninggalkan ranjang ini. Hahaha. Meski aku vampire, tapi aku butuh istirahat. Jangan percaya kalo vampire itu nggak pernah tidur. Itu semua hanya omong kosong. Tapi kalo masalah vampire bisa terbakar jika kena matahri, ada benarnya juga. Dan itu hanya berlaku bagi vampire kelas rendah, bagi bangsawan seperti kami, itu bukanlah suatu masalah. Buktinya aku bisa study di New York sampe 4 tahun dan mendapatkan gelar professor.

Tapi saat pulang, aku dapat adik perempuan. Bukan berarti aku nggak suka, cuman masih belum terbiasa aja. Jujur saja, sejak awal aku melihat potret wajahnya, aku selalu ingin bertemu denganya secara nyata. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan otakku ini. Sudahlah lebih baik aku segera tidur, besok aku ingin jalan-jalan keliling Tokyo.

::: Sasuke end :::

Nah sekarang, mari kita intip Itachi juga Naruto di kamarnya Naruto. Kira-kira mereka sedang apa ya…. Yuk kita lihat…

::: Itachi POV :::

Aku menggendong Naruto menuju ke kamarnya, aku benar-benar tak suka melihatnya ketakutan seperti tadi, itu mengingatkanku kejadian 3 tahun lalu. Pembantaian keluarganya yang dilakukan oleh 'manta' anggota klan Uchiha, 'Uchiha' Sai. Kudengar dari ayah, kalo Sai jugalah yang telah membunuh paman Minato dan bibi Kushiha, orang tua kandung Naruto. Padahal klan Namikaze hanya satu tingkat (jika ada tingkatan) di bawah klan Uchiha. termasuk vampire yang kuat, ya, paman Minato adalah vampire, tapi bibi Kushina hanyalah manusia biasa, itu sih kata ayah. Tapi menurut analisaku, ayah pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu tentang Naruto, aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan aura Naruto. Bukankah seharusnya Naruto itu manusia setengah vampire? Tapi aku sama sekali tak bisa merasakan adanya darah vampire yang mengalir di tubuh Naruto. Jika Naruto hanya manusia biasa, kenapa auranya sangat berbeda dengan manusia yang lainnya?. Aku tau sejak awal ayah mengangkatnya menjadi anak, dan memerintahkan aku malam itu menuju ke kediaman Sarutobi. Bahwa Naruto sangatlah istimewa.

"nghh…" Naruto terlihat sedikit mengerang saat aku membuka pintu kamarnya.

"shh… tenanglah Naru…" setelah tiba diranjangnya yang berukuran queen size, segera kubaringkan tubuh mungilnya diatas ranjang orange kesayangannya. Meskipun usianya 22 tahun, tapi tubuhnya masih tetap sama seperti tiga tahun lalu.

"oyasuminasai Naru-chan.." kukecup keningnya perlahan, lalu kuselimuti dia sampai sebatas dada. Setelah memastikan bahwa dia cukup lelap, aku pergi ke kamarku yang terletak tepat di samping kamarnya.

Kubaringkan tubuhku di ranjang, pikiranku masih sibuk dengan segala hal tentang Naruto. Jujur saja ya, semua gadis, entah itu manusia ataupun mahkluk sejenisku, jika berhadapan dengan anggota klan Uchiha yang belum memiliki mate pasti akan tergila-gila, terpesona, terpikat dengan pheromone khas yang hanya dimiliki oleh klan Uchiha murni. Bahkan mereka rela melakukan apapun dan dijadikan apapun. Tapi entah kenapa, itu semua nggak berlaku buat Naruto yang notabene seorang manusia, atau manusia setengah vampire? Ah yang mana aja sama lah. Pheromone yang dimiliki oleh klan Uchiha sangatlah unik, karena bisa dengan mudah mengendalikan manusia, bahkan mahkluk abadi yang lainnya, kecuali satu. Yaitu klan Uzumaki. Hanya merekalah yang tak bisa kami kendalikan, karena kamilah yang mereka kendalikan.

Ini adalah hasil pengamatanku, sebenarnya Naruto itu adalah keturunan klan Uzumaki, mungkinkah bibi Kushina adalah Uzumaki? Itu yang masih harus aku pecahkan. Seperti yang kubilang tadi… Naruto sangatlah istimewa, karena selain dia itu berdarah Uzumaki, dia juga setengah vampire. Dan jika analisaku benar, maka alasan ayah untuk menjadikan Naruto anak angkatnya sangatlah tepat, untuk melindungi identitas dan juga keelamatan Naruto… [wew… pacarku emang jenius deh #dihajar sampe sekarat ama ItachiFansClub]. Mungkinkah kematian paman Minato dan bibi Kushina Sai telah mengetahui identitas asli bibi Kushina? Atau hanya kebetulan saja? Kalau Sai benar-benar mengetahui bahwa bibi Kushina adalah Uzumaki, berarti kejadian tiga tahun lalu pasti karena Sai mengincar Naruto. Aku benar-benar harus ekstra menjaga Naruto. Karena pastinya bukan hanya Sai saja yang akan mengincar Naruto, melainkan sekelompok vampire yang sangat berbahaya itu juga.

Hahh… karena terlalu banyak memikirkan kemungkinan dan hal-hal anjil tentang Naru, aku jadi lapar. Akupun segera berjalan menuju ke dapur, berharap semoga aja stok darah yang ada nggak dihabiskan oleh baka otouto.

::: Itachi end :::

Itachi segera keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan ke dapur, waktu telah menunjukan tengah malam, karena jam berdentang sebanyak duabelas kali. Itachi harap-harap cemas juga, semoga persediaan darahnya masih. Itachi bernapas (?) lega [sejak kapan sih, vampire butuh oxygen?] ketika tak mendapati adiknya di dapur, tapi saat membuka lemari pendingin, kantong darah sudah tak ada disana. Wajah Itachi langsung pucat seketika. Pasalnya Itachi sama sekali belum makan dan dia sangatlah lapar.

"DASAR BAKA OTOUTOOOO!" triak Itachi yang mulai OOc karena kehilangan kendali. Hahaha nggak sadar dia, triak-triak tengah malam gini. Untung aja di dapur ada alat peredam suara.

"Tachi-nii…? Kenapa berteriak?" Tanya Naruto yang sedang membawa gelas berisi cairan merah, bikin Itachi sweatdrop ria, karena udah salah nuduh.

"ah, nggak pa-pa kok sayang. Tapi, sekarang Naru lagi minum apa?" Tanya Itachi, memastikan.

"ini? Nggak tau, tadi Naru nemu (?) di lemari pendingin. Rasanya enak, Tachi-nii mau?" tawar Naruto, memperllihatkan minuman yang tinggal separuh.

"hmm… apa masih ada sianya selain itu?"

"mmm…. Ini yang terakhir nii-chan, maaf Naru habisin minuman nii-san" kata Naruto polos, nggak tau kalo yang diminumnya itu adalah darah. Itachi memperhatikan gelas yang tengah dipegang oleh Naruto, dengan pandangan miris nan melas [ckckck… kasihan banget sih kamu Tachi]

"Naru…. Boleh aniki minta darahmu saja?" Tanya Itachi, udah nggak tahan ama dahaga akan darah. Naruto mengangguk, mengiyakan permintaan Itachi, Naruto segera menghabiskan darah yang tersisa dan berjalan mendekat ke Itachi. Itachi bersandar ke lemari pendingin yang ada di belakangnya, Naruto mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke Itachi. Tanpa babibu Itachi langsung menggigit telapak tangan Naruto, dan menghisap darahnya.

"kh... Tachi-nii, apa yang Naru minum tadi... darah?" Itachi hanya menggeram pelan, tanda mengiyakan pertanyaan Naruto.

"ekhem!" Fugaku memergoki, Itachi yang tengah asik menghisap darah manis Naruto...

TeBeCe...

apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? entahlah...

huweee... jeleknya... sumpah ni fiction dah nongkrong di folder lama banget...

nah, sekian dulu ya Minna-tachii... ^^.

jaa na...

mind to review? :3


End file.
